The Lost Legends of Redwall: The Scout
The Lost Legends of Redwall: The Scout is the first episode of the The Lost Legends of Redwall video game series. Described as a "stealth-adventure game," The Scout tells the story of a young mouse who is forced to flee to Redwall Abbey when the village of Lilygrove is attacked by Sea Rats. Check out the Redwall Wiki's first look at the game. Release History The Scout was originally scheduled for Early Access release on Steam on September 28, 2017, but it was delayed to December 18, 2017 for legal reasons. The title released in Early Access with a 40% discount at $8.99 for the first week, lasting through December 25, 2017. On July 27, 2018, the game moved from Early Access to Beta. On September 14, 2018, it was officially released at a $14.99 price point. On December 10, 2018, the soundtrack was released to streaming platforms. On June 28, 2019, The Scout was released on Xbox One. On July 8, 2019, The Scout was released on PlayStation 4. On February 5, 2020, Soma announced a major overhaul of the game, with major graphics and performance improvements. Story Official Synopsis A whimsical adventure game based on the bestselling Redwall books. Set in the winter-shrouded wilderness between Lilygrove and Redwall Abbey, Liam or Sophia must race for help from the raiding rats under Scumsnout the Wearet's command. Summary The events of The Scout play out along the ancient, but now altered, course of the mighty River Moss. What was once a wide river is now the sunken bed of a seasonal creek that that runs east-west between Redwall Abbey and the Great South Stream that feeds the swamps south and east of Salamandastron. The player must find a way through the confusing snow-covered channel punctuated by occasional hedgerows, ancient stone walls, scattered shacks, and the few-and-far-between hearths of friendly woodlanders. The Scout is best understood as a stealth-adventure game set in the winter before the Summer of the Late Rose. It tells the story of a young mouse who is driven to Redwall Abbey when sea rats raid the peaceful village of Lilygrove. The events of The Scout play out along the ancient, but now altered, course of the mighty River Moss. What was once a wide river is now the sunken bed of a seasonal creek that that runs east-west between Redwall Abbey and the Great South Stream that feeds the swamps south and east of Salamandastron. The player must find a way through the confusing snow-covered channel punctuated by occasional hedgerows, ancient stone walls, scattered shacks, and the few-and-far-between hearths of friendly woodlanders. Along the way there is untold adventure to include (of course) feasting, fiddling, and even a few fisticuffs as we meet Valo Scrimpaw, the mysterious stoat who lives in the Winsome Wraith, Scumsnout, the murderous wearet, and a mysterious, ghostly assistance when all seems lost. Plot Act I: Lilygrove Sophia Ryemaid is a new recruit for the Lilygrove Scout Corps and the fiancé of Liam Rivermouse, a fellow Scout. Upon Sophia's graduation, Lilygrove is attacked by sea rats lead by Scumsnout the Wearet, throwing the village into chaos. Sophia heads towards Lilygrove on a mission to light the village's lighthouse, but a large crew of sea rats is steadily making their own way towards the village as well. She escapes into the Lilygrove Catacombs, where she finds an injured Liam captured by Scumsnout. Sophia calls out Scumsnout to distract him, and the villain soon gives chase through Lilygrove. Sophia reaches the top of the village Lighthouse and successfully lights it, calling reinforcements from all across Redwall country. However, just as she relishes in her victory, Scumsnout appears and throws her from the lighthouse. Game Information Voice Actors *Tussa Pawsnettle - Kailey Bray *Ichabod Cornsilk - Jason Caits-Cheverst *Sister Edelweiss - Debbie Collins *Sparrowblade - Joshua Cookingham *Thomas Beechwhite - Alexander Doddy *Belladora Ivywain, Whiprider - Lizzy Hofe *Bloodwhelp - David Lowe *Dorabella Ivywain, Daisymace - Carla Mack *Greybones - Stephen R. Planalp *Coyle Twiddlebin, Fraybie Nutworth, Swingpaw - Richard Reed *Brother Jethro Barleyrow, Robin Springhunter, Scumsnout - Bill Russell *Liam Rivermouse - Austin Schmidt *Brother Willport Dewhile - Michael Slusser *William Barleyrow - Madeline Slusser *Toothrip - Andy Smith *Sophia Ryemaid - Hannah Tuttle *Thornfist - Dominic Tuttle *Laban Rushwittles, Rootsworth Rushstalk - Malk Williams *Groggrasp - Alexander Wilson Characters in The Scout Gameplay *The Lost Legends of Redwall: The Scout: Walkthrough Levels Act I: Lilygrove *The Scouts *The Pirates *The Catacombs *The Wearet *The Lighthouse Act II *Scene 1, Old Moss Creek Development For the full development history, read The Scout Development History Steam Early Access & Early Release With Steam Early Access of the game, players could expect a "single subterranean demo level to give players exposure to the core game mechanics in this stealth-adventure game where the player must navigate and safely pass a set of AI rat enemies who are searching for the player." The Early Access release included a look at two levels: Old Moss Creek and Flight to the Lighthouse, a developer sandbox, and the Redwall Abbey Gatehouse library. Technical Specifications *Early Access file size: 1601 MB *Full release file size: 5.2 GB (6.19 GB Xbox One, 6.42 GB PS4) The game was developed using Unity, Blender, 3D Coat, Gaia, and SpeedTree. Player Videos *Anexor *Gaiscioch *Lady Koshi *The Ginger Empire *Redwall Wiki Master Playlist External Links *The Lost Legends of Redwall: The Scout on Steam *The Lost Legends of Redwall: The Scout on Xbox One *The Lost Legends of Redwall: The Scout on PlayStation 4 *Legendsofredwall.com Category:The Lost Legends of Redwall Category:The Scout Category:Video games